


Fooling around

by Vicipedia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicipedia/pseuds/Vicipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukki and Yamaguchi meet up in secret to do secret things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling around

**Author's Note:**

> This is Aschenflügels 3rd door of her make-shift advent calendar by me - bromance forever

When Tsukki ran around the corner he bumped into someone smaller, the impact sending his glasses that he had just been cleaning flying, destination unknown.

Then he just stood there, scowling, on the one hand because he could hardly see, on the other because he was angry for having lost his glasses, not knowing where they were now. It did not help that he had been in a rush before.

As he looked down to find the person that he had run into, he stared into blank nothingness.

Had the person actually run off? That just made him grimace even harder. Great! First he was late and now this, it would take forever to find them. He just hoped no one had stepped on them yet.

First he tried to look for them standing up, hands in his pockets, trying to keep composure. But there was no way he could find them while not trying to look like an absolute idiot. Especially, because he was sure that with his luck he would probably even step on them.

When he turned around ready to get onto his hands and feet to search for them he bumped into something again. Or rather someone.

Tsukki was just about ready to shout at the person when he suddenly saw something moving towards his face, fast!

He dodged it intuitively and parried in the general direction when he realized that the thing he was backing away from where his glasses. Grabbing them out of the unknown person’s hands he growled: “ _What_ do you think you are doing!”

Without waiting for the answer he put them on, and when he finally was able to see properly again he guided his head towards the person that had found his glasses. It was Yamaguchi?!

“I’m sorry Tsukki, I was looking for you, I didn’t mean to…” he looked so flustered when saying that, that Tsukki started feeling hot under his collar. All this pent up anger, the frustration of having to crawl around on the floor, even if it had just been in his head, had really gotten to him.

He put his hand over his glasses as if to adjust them, hiding his embarrassment.

“It’s ok. Now you are here at least. I was looking for you all over the place.” he tried to sound angry. But Yamaguchi made it hard for him to stay angry for a long time.

Yamaguchi did not seem to mind. Since Tsukishima was still absent minded he had taken the initiative and Tsukki’s hand to lead them to their usual place of meeting.

When the door closed behind them Yamaguchi locked it and turned the lights on as they had done so many times before.

The room did not have any windows, it was just a tiny storage room after all. Tsukki had already pulled out some cushions they had stored in one of the corners because it was too uncomfortable on the floor itself.

As Yamaguchi watched him he felt that it now was the right time to get out his little surprise.

He reached into the back pocket of his trousers to pull out a little box. In it was something that he was sure would surprise Tsukishima, especially since he seemed so grumpy today.

Yamaguchi was sure it would excite him a lot.

Tsukishima had already prepped himself down on the floor to get comfortable, impatiently he motioned Yamaguchi to sit down too.

“C’mon let’s go, what are you standing around for?” he said.

“I’ve got a little surprise for you!” Yamaguchi hinted. Then he held out the box in front of Tsukki’s face.

Upon seeing the box Tsukki’s eyes lit up for a split second, barely able to contain his smile he said: “How did you get these?” He did not really have to try to be cool in front of Yamaguchi but he just couldn’t help it.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile as well. That was all he needed. To see Tsukki smile always made his day.

“Doesn’t matter, does it? Let’s just play!” And with that he sat down and waited for Tsukki to get out the new dinosaur-themed Quartett card game.

No one bothered them during the break, as usual.


End file.
